The Pitfall
by The Forgotten Lord
Summary: Our two heros are taken to the world of naruto where they will have the experience of there lives.Edited by my friend: KREV Please R & R.
1. Prelude and Chapter one

I'm feeling legally paranoid about life so...

Even though I don't have to say it because it is and it figures its fan fictions I will say it.

I don't own any of the stuff in my fiction except original characters which aren't mine, anyway as to use them I'd need ownership of or permissions to use the owned stuff.

Fictions used.

Naruto.

I'm only writing the above DISCLAIMER once.

Prelude - Ninstation or Nuclear Suitcase

The TV blared on at the persons house who owned it Raymond was a for lack of a better word

"l33T fR33k"

"IT CAME BEFORE ITS TIME!" The TV blared flashing some 3d metal surface of a globe like object.

"IT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE." The voice yelled.

"The NINSTATION, A mass compatible gaming system capable of playing any platform and utilizing its mass ion generator is self powered and has enough power to support an entire computer club."

It said flashing the multi-slotted sphere.

"Now only $2,999" it finished."

"But for those of you who are wondering is it worth it let me tell you It Is, And to prove it comes with a 30 day free trial."

"Assembly required see package for details" it said is quite small print to fast for the person who was watching to hear.

He made the call and said to himself, "Hmm sounds good, and I do have $3,600 so it will be a snap."

One week later with our two heroes.

"Ray, why again did you call me over?" Kenny asked tiredly looking at the mess on Ray's bed that was his NINSTATION unassembled. "I need help figuring this thing out so I can put it together." Ray answered.

He picked up some of Component set A and fixed it to Component B.

Ray worked on the Mass Ion generator until he thought it was done.

It was supposed to be round but it was a square object now hooked up to rays computer he looked at Kenny, "You ready?" While cold sweat dripping from his brow.

"It's supposed to be round Ray, are you sure about this." he asked looking at what looked like a nuclear suitcase. "Of coarse I am why wouldn't I be; it's all connected right." he said dripping with unsure-ness. "Now lets do this, it's now or never, Do or Die, Succeed or fail-" "Just push the button." Kenny said. With that and a dry look at the interruption he pushed the switch...

As soon as he did light started flashing on the monitor and the device started pulsing with green energies. A screen popped up on the monitor saying new hardware detected. "IT'S ALIVE!" Ray outburst suddenly. "Retard" Kenny darkly with that it started humming louder and louder." Is it supposed to do that?" Ray just shrugged

Kenny looked at it nervously it was beginning to red and hum had turned to a roar "ARE YOU REALLY SURE ITS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THAT? Ray trying to install the software looked at Kenny and said "its fine." and with that it exploded.

Energies flew out as a gateway formed "WHATS GOING ON." Ray yelled to Kenny as the energies started to wrap around the two of them. "KENNY! GRAB MY HAND." Ray leaped forward towards the gate that was pulling Kenny and him in and tried to grab his hand.

An entire world appeared bellow rotating Kenny tried to grab Ray's hand but missed and was pulled downward and he lost sight of Ray who fell into a pocket of black energy. "KENNY!" was the last thing he heard as he saw energy envelop him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - Of sand, killing intent, Bathhouses, and Sennin

Ray streaked through the sky at a high speed his course was almost sideways he saw bellow an odd villages in a desert as he was shot into a building...

A figure in the shadows looked at the new arrival as he flew through the sky and thought to himself. "There is a lot of energy in him. How did he get up there at that speed..." he dismissed the last part as unimportant.

Gaara was pondering his life looking to confirm his existence, when suddenly something busted through his wall so fast

so had that it flew at him and collided with him before his sand was able to react then kept going knocking them both out of the window the fast moving person rolled into the street while Gaara tried to figure out what just happened while he regenerated his armor on his left side. Kankuro ran outside rather freaked out about a first strike Temari hurried out right behind him where she saw Ray. He was beat up and the center of Gaara's death glare.

Ray looked around somehow he hadn't lost consciousness "I Feel like I hit a wall then a brick..." he suddenly remembered what had transpired and someone else who was hit "Hay I'm sorry about crashing onto you, I guess when I'm better I guess I owe you something Gaara looked confused does he even know who he is, His glare intensified "Do you even know who you hit?" Kankuro asked dumbfounded, "I don't even know what land I'm in." with that he passed out.

"I'm going to kill him!" Gaara said sand beginning to flow from his gourd "Now Gaara be sensitive he didn't mean to hit you and aren't you wondering where he came from and why he flew through the wall?" Gaara pondered for a second "Not really." Kankuro was quiet. After a minute Gaara said "fine, then I will kill him."

"Geez!" Kankuro muttered then received a death glare gulped nervously.

"Ugh, what's happening?" images started flashing by

Dunes flew by in his mind as sand raged in a horrible storm as he went the place became greener and he saw a village

with high walls he saw an arena and saw the faces of people, one blonde with whiskers, One with white eyes, One with bugs crawling, That puppeteer look alike, some bored looking guy then he saw that girl with blonde tails, and then a guy with odd red eyes and then Gaara his eyes looking crazy, The Images then flashed to fast to see until he was looking into the eyes of someone who's skin was white and eyes yellow and snake like.

Ray suddenly snapped awake, cold sweat dripping from his brow.

Temari walked in deciding sense Gaara was out now was the time to interrogate him.

"So who are you?" she asked in a manner that showed that she was surprised he was still alive.

"Raymond." he answered gripping his shoulder as it felt like it was on fire

Temari thought to herself 'definitely not from around here.' "So where are you from? The wave country?"

"Wave country? What are you talking about? You look Japanese." he stated. Looking her over.

She was now confused "What?" she asked. "Never mind... ...It doesn't matter." he said sitting up "It's nice in here."

Kankuro then burst into the room. "Alright brat, tell me why we just spared your life and who you are! NOW!" All Ray was able to do was blink. "What?" Kankuro looked ready to kill. "Who are you and WHERE are you from? He Demanded.

"BACK OFF BOY!" Ray yelled at him causing him to back up a few steps before Temari cut in "Boy? How old are you?"

Ray was now honestly confused "I'm 19... And hurting all o-v--- what?" ray asked realizing there stares.

"Please don't lie that badly you can't be a day over 13 at most." Temari reasoned feeling irritated by his lack of charisma.

"Fine whatever..." Ray stood up then realized "What I'm shorter then before!" he noticed as he realized the bed was twice as big as it was supposed to be. Even Kankuro was now rubbing his temples "Lets let the Kazekage interrogate him." he sighed.

"But he might kill him." Temari tried to reason. "And Gaara won't?" Kankuro countered.

"Who's Gaara?" At this they both went rigid of this bad lying kid if he was a spy he was certainly not very subtle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya looked on into the bathhouse at the ladies bathing and chortled as one of them splashed another.

"This will be perfect for my book. HEHEHE" Jiraiya laughed to himself

As Kenny opened his eyes he saw himself falling and a building directly below him...

Trying to break his fall, "..." CRASH! He hit into the water with the force of a cannon. He landed on his left arm hearing it break before blacking out.

"NOOO" Jiraiya yelled in panic as he saw him crashing into the ladies side causing them to panic.

Chaos ensued as the ladies scrambled for some towels.

One of them said "I think he's hurt." the others hearing this ran over to see if they where able to help.

Jiraiya looked on in irritation as he saw this new "Perv" getting all the love.

"Quick get the medical kit." one of them yelled while another pulled him onto her lap.

Jiraiya's irritation faded when they started mulling over the boy his grin returned and he started jotting it down in a notepad.

'This super pervert has the right idea.' Jiraiya thought to himself

They took Kenny out and went towards the hospital and Jiraiya came running around the corner asking

"Is my nephew going to be ok?" he saw the boy was out cold so he decided to play it for what it was worth.

They looked at him a grave look on there face "He has a mild concussion and a broken arm, but he will be fine." the lead girl there said.

"Well ladies if he is going to be fine want to go out to have a drink with me followed up by a bath?" he asked hopefully.

They glared daggers at him "We'd rather go out with a snake tongued freak, then a pompous fool who won't even watch after his nephew."

Jiraiya looked hurt then started on "He is my Nephew on my dearly departed brother's side and I… I love him so much, but sense the day his father was killed he got more and more reckless doing dumb and suicidal things to try to change his focus from his killed family." with that Jiraiya sniffled sadly as he told his sob story. "Oh my poor Hiroshi..." the frog hermit finished.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that then I guess you know best what to do with him. See ya!" They said going to run off.

"HAY WAIT WHERES THE HOSPITAL?" He yelled not getting an answer.

Jiraiya realizing he was getting no help just sight and went and set Kenny's bone in his arm when he was done it healed before his eyes. He then picked up Kenny and snuck to the bath house and laid him in the grass where he was hiding and continued his research.

A few minutes later Kenny began to stir. Looking up he saw an old man peeping with a telescope through the bushes blushing red and chortling. "Where am I?" he ask starting sit up. Jiraiya looked over at him "Ahh! so your up pull up a seat and tell if you see anything." Jiraiya said handing a telescope to him "look over there." Kenny looks through and sees a woman... "GAAAAHHH!" Jiraiya laughs "I see you found a good one, can you try that trick you did before." Kenny looked confused "What... What are you talking about and what exactly are you?"

Jiraiya Suddenly stood up tall a gleam in his eye. "Thank you for asking!" He yelled tossing his head back spinning his hair "I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits," He then casts out his hand open palmed at Kenny. A ninja yowl is heard in the backdrop suddenly guitars start playing. "Also known as the Frog Hermit" He yelled "Women go crazy over my beauty!" "I'm a strong shinobi, but women are my weakness!" His head spins causing his hair to fly again

"From the village of Konoha," With a yowl "Even a crying babe would stop to stare at the magnificent..." a pause with fire crackers commenced as he spun his hair "...Jiraiya-Sama!" he finished.

Kenny was to say the least shocked, he had never seen someone cornier then ray, until now.

Jiraiya broke in "Well boy tell me where you came from?"

Kenny remained stunned and silent, "..." He couldn't believe that this was not a dream...

He quickly poked himself making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Well boy what's the matter with you have you never seen a Sennin?" he asked.

Kenny looked dumbfounded; he had no idea what a Sennin was... He answered, "No, what is a Sennin?"

"Are you just yanking my chain or are you retarded?" he asked a dry look staining his face. Kenny just remained silent.

"And I am one of them" He added puffing out his chest. Patting his 6 foot tall frog

"So what's with the frog?" Kenny asked. "That is one of my loyal summons from the Gama Clan." he said. "Gama Clan? What's that?" Kenny asked more confused than ever. "What's you name?" he pressed hoping to god the brat didn't have amnesia. "My name? Why I'm only the greatest gamer in the world, I'm the great Kenny!" Kenny said Thinking that there is some sort of elaborate greeting custom in the world he was in.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "Are you some sort of gambler? And maybe that landing messed up your head."

Kenny looked confused again. "I'm not really a gambler, but people do say I'm lucky, and I feel fine."

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked standing to his full height.

Kenny answered, "I don't know how I got here, I fell and got knocked out, then I woke up and my arm feels funny." KC then realized, "My arm! It was broken on the way down! How is it normal!"

"Follow me there's a lot I need to teach you." He said looking at Kenny.

KC started walking, "But how is my arm better!"


	2. Icha Icha HELL NO!

Chapter 2: Icha Icha HELL NO!

Kenny looked over at Jiraiya "Where are we going?" Jiraiya dryly responded, "Tenzaku City, a Paradise of Women and mixed hot springs."

Kenny was wondering why was always obsessed with hot springs... ...And women.

Jiraiya looked on ahead "So tell me a bit about you?" He asked the boy with the miracle arm.

"I'm irritated, I'm hungry, my arm feels funny, you never answer any of my questions, and I'm wearing the same wet clothing from yesterday."

The Sennin sighed. "I know your condition, but not who you are..." he responds to the answer blowing off Kenny's complaints...

"So, you where really good in that bath house how did you get up there anyways?" Jiraiya asked.

"I opened my eyes and I was falling I already told you that." Kenny was getting vary irritated with this super pervert who was vexing him to no end.

Jiraiya sighed again. "I know you fell there but I didn't even sense you coming." he said hinting at his sixth sense.

"I don't know." Kenny responded, thinking that this person wasn't the best person to give knowledge to...

"Well I need to test a few things come with me we are going to the bath house, you have ladies to thank for there helping you at there expense." Jiraiya said pointing at the bathhouse that just came into view. Kenny's jaw dropped "YOU LEAD IS AROUND IN A CIRCLE FOR AN ENTIRE DAY!" he yelled angrily.

Jiraiya calmly responded "I'm a powerful shinobi! I can do that." leading Kenny to the bathhouse woman's side. "Just what exactly are you think...ing…" Jiraiya then shoved Kenny through the door to the woman's side causing him to loose his footing and fall face first in the woman's bath water. After recovering himself, Kenny yelled at Jiraiya, "GREAT, NOW MY CLOTHES ARE WET AGAIN!"

The women almost screamed then realizing it was that poor boy Hiroshi they all ran over to him "Are you okay? Did your damn uncle take care of you Hiroshi-kun?" A purple haired woman asked him who was without covering, all the while Jiraiya taking notes from a hole in the outside.

Kenny was caught of guard by the comment, "Uncle! GAHHHHHHHH!" He fell back and covered his eyes, "Sorry, so sorry, forgive me!" She looked at him with a slightly confused look then looked down realizing she was undressed started to blush plunging into the water "At least you don't take after that pervert, and you're kinda cute." Kenny blushed, half looking away, "I'm sorry for being a disturbance, it won't happen again." With that he made his way back toward the door.

Jiraiya thought to himself_ "Play it for what its worth, damn I'm going to need to abridge this a little bit!"_ The girl seeing him leaving like all the other girls did grabbed him "Oh no you don't, you're filthy and this is a bath house." she smiled yanking him into the water making Jiraiya's, who was writing, jaw drop.

Seeing his slight hesitation, she quickly said, "Think of it like mixed bathing."

Kenny didn't know what to think, he half wanted to faint, half wanted to leave and a third half still wanted to kill Jiraiya. She pulled out a scrub brush and smiled at him with a non threatening look that dripped danger. Kenny was getting more nervous by the second, he didn't know what to think or do. "No, really, I don't want to be a disturbance." He said trying to makeup and excuse.

Jiraiya looked on and wrote in his book (_He looked into her eyes as she took out the brush he tried to refuse but in the heated passion he submitted_.)

She caught him and started throwing off his clothing and proceeded to half drown him in bathing himJiraiya only looked on in glee and squealed to himself, "He has 'tact,' and lots of it!"

She had not only removed his clothing but tore it up leaving him only a bathhouse towel that was sitting outside the hot spring.

After 30 minutes of mindless scrubbing and drowning later she finally let him go, Kenny was left standing in the waiting room in nigh but a towel facing the man who caused all this. Kenny stared down Jiraiya, but was speechless.

Jiraiya looked at him "What? I got you a free bath with a nicely stacked babe, and now you don't even thank me!" he said, more of a statement then a question. "Well, I'll make it up to you... ...want to become a new character in my new book?" he asked.

Kenny's stare became darker, "ALL I HAVE IS A TOWEL NOW THANKS TO YOU!" he then stated "But it is a very fine towel at that." Jiraiya quickly responded.

Kenny was speechless. He had never been this annoyed with anyone in his life.

"So do you want the part in my book? With the pay as a character in it you will get enough money to get some... Ahem... "Pants"." he said highlighting the last word

Kenny was used to people like Ray, always bribing him into things. "What is the catch?" he looked at him "No catch, No clause, but you will be starting into the series at book 3, Icha Icha Paradise 3: The Phantom Incubus" "Icha Icha Paradise?" Kenny responded thinking, 'Where have I heard the term icha icha before?' The title was sounding fishier then ever, "What is this novel about?"

Jiraiya saw that his plight was not going anywhere so he decided to avoid the subject. "Come my boy, we can talk about it more in town." Kenny, very irritated, followed.

He led Kenny to the store and told him, "I need you to go by the name Hiroshi you can come up with a surname but Kenny sounds too foreign and that draws unwanted notice.""Ok." Kenny quickly responded, walking into the store. Jiraiya looked over the outfits "Hmm... no, no, no... Ah-ha! This one!" he then pulled out a black ninja outfit with short pants and a sleeveless jacket and grabbed some ninja tape and sandals and through them at Kenny "Here." they where on bargain to. Kenny was at the check out already with six other sets of clothing and a backpack. "I see you found... What! You only get two!" he yelled in shock and horror.

"Yeah, that guy is paying!" Kenny quickly said to the clerk.The clerk normally complained but seeing as it was that BUM decided he was paying, before Jiraiya could say a word, and Kenny had walked out of the store with the clothes and backpack. The shop keeper yelled "NOW PAY UP!" in fear, Jiraiya paid in full even for the black outfit.

A few hours later on the road Jiraiya looked over at Kenny darkly, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BOY!" he shouted out of the blue "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN A POOR HERMIT INTO THE GROUND!" Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Poor? You said it yourself, that I was the star in your new "BESTSELLING" novel! You got to have some cash if all you do all day is walk in circles and peep on women!" Jiraiya sighed "Look, kid I just want to stress that as an author that I don't carry much of that around on me at a time" he then said "so do you want to learn something?" "Yeah! I do!" Kenny responded with dark determination, "What is this book about and why haven't you answered any of my questions about it!"

"What do you want to know, how to be a strong shinobi, or about the book?" Jiraiya asked assuming a tone that said I am a legend.

Kenny stared. "THE BOOK! I have little interest in anything but this book and finding my friend!"

At this Kenny remembered that Ray usually could only dream of being a ninja. "Is both possible?" he asked.

"Well maybe, but you don't seem that strong." he said looking at Kenny

"I can help you in three ways: First, becoming a ninja. Second, finding your friend and third, telling you about the book..." he then grinned "but for me to help you must agree for me to use you in my book... ...without pay as it makes up for your training." "Ok!" Kenny quickly agreed to Jiraiya's stipulations. "So what's the book about?" He smiled "Its about our hero Jan a charming adventurer who wonders around saving women from monsters and marrying them, but in this book a new monster awoke, the INCUBUS!" He then went on "The Incubus is a demonic creature that came from space and seduces women into crimes of passion and sucking out there life energy in the process.

At this Kenny's face darkened, "Crimes of passion? What is that suppose to mean, what type of novel is this?"

"THE BEST! Plain and simple!" Jiraiya shot back. "The best? Can I see one of you books?" Kenny asked still wanting more information. Jiraiya dug in his pack saying "are you over 18? Don't answer that." he tossed Icha Icha Paradise at him.

Kenny looked at the novel. "WHAT THE... IT'S A PORNO NOVEL! I'M NOT DOING THIS! NO WAY AM I DOING THIS!"

"You already agreed... AND IT'S NOT PORNO! Its erotica." Jiraiya stated. "Otherwise you can find this friend on your own and die in the woods untrained. I am a Sennin and it's no skin of my back if you die."

"I'd rather die than be in this!" Kenny shouted back.

Raging on Kenny said, "No way in heck I'd let myself be put in this, I'd rather kiss Tony Danza!" Jiraiya looked at him, "Then you don't want to find your friend?" He walked into the woods thinking "Danza hmm..."

"I still want to find my friend!" Kenny shouted back, walking after Jiraiya, "Can you at least help me with that?" Jiraiya looked at him He then said woefully "I will help you find him but you will have to earn my training."

"What do I have to do to earn your training?" Kenny asked.

"That is for you to find out... but I have contacts that help me ship my books" Jiraiya said looking at the sky.

"Contacts; so you want me to help ship your dirty novels?" Kenny asked with a large amount of sarcasm.

"No... They have info from around the countries spanning from the hidden village of the rock, all the way to Sunakure, if anything turns up they will know." Jiraiya said indignantly.

"Then what is my job?" Kenny tried once again to inquire what Jiraiya wanted of him.

With that Jiraiya smiled "Well you see it's actually important to gain info fast so you will be like a messenger when I'm to busy to do it my self." he then added "If you have talent I'll 'maybe' train you." grinning as he said the last part.

"So I'm like a chore boy!" Kenny exclaimed. Kenny was getting a little wearier of Jiraiya every second they were together.

"Baka." Jiraiya muttered "I thought anyone knows how vital information is to a shinobi." he then performed an exaggerated sigh "you job is more important then errands." Kenny thought to himself, 'Here he goes again with that "SHINOBI" thing.

Looking at him, the Sennin sighed "Lets go there's a lot for 'us' to do... ...then we can go take a nice bath."

"Fine!" Kenny responded and followed the Sennin, hoping that they were not going to go in another circle.

A few days of travel later they stood in Tenzaku city where Jiraiya spoke to him "I need to get some information and also have some a message I need to have delivered." he handed an envelope to Kenny "The person you are looking to deliver it to has black hair and is 5'4 feet tall and has a scar across his face. "Just, uhh… don't piss him off."

"What's his name?" Kenny asked looking for more info to make sure he didn't mess up.

"Buki." Jiraiya said pointing to the cities seedier side "Now off you go meet me back here in 3 hours."

Kenny went off seeing that Jiraiya was already gone, "I hope I don't get mugged." He said looking at how run down the side of town was where he was heading.

After a while Kenny stopped and looked around. He saw that he was finally in the area Jiraiya pointed him too. He looked over and asked a man nearby, "Do you know where I can find a Mr. Buki?" The man glared back at him and he saw eyes glaring at him from windows and heard doors and windows being shut or in most cases slammed, "Asking questions like that get people killed 'round here." He then walked off.

'Who the heck did Jiraiya send me after!' Kenny thought to himself. He walked on toward the middle of the area.

As he walked he saw some people following him they looked mean and one stood at 6'2 glowering at him, they started to advance on him drawing knifes until he saw a bar to retreat into. He quickly retreated into the bar thinking it was his only resort without trying to outrun them.

Inside the bar he found people drinking the atmosphere in there was dense and the people hostile, he saw a person at the bar downing a mug of ale matching Jiraiya's description except he was built like a brick house. Kenny quickly went over to the man, "Sir, might I ask what your name is?" He asked.

The man looked at him a hostile glint in his eye as his other one was missing, He grabbed Kenny by the front straps of his pack and thrust him against the wall "That depends' on who's asking!"

Kenny half in shock and the other in fear quickly grabbed for words, "I... I'm sorry sir, it's just I'm looking for a man named Buki to deliver him something from Jiraiya!" Kenny shouted, not realizing how loud he yelled.

"Jiraiya hmm... that old bastard!" He then threw Kenny to the side, "Give it to me! I'm him." he said sharply. "Here sir!" Kenny quickly got back up and gave the envelope to Buki.

Buki took the note and after opening and reading it started laughing manically "So that's It ehh!" he then grinned, "Tell him that there is odd happening in Sunakure!" He chuckled pulling out a kunai "Assuming you survive to deliver the reply!" He then started to advance on Kenny.

Kenny quickly looked behind himself knowing that the people who were trailing him were probably there but much to his relief they where not but his thoughts where interrupted as Buki slashed at him. "GEH?" Kenny quickly fell back but got a cut on the cheek. "What was that for!" Buki suddenly threw a kick into him sending him flying out the bar door then lunged after him "YOUR DEATH WILL TELL THAT BASTARD TO COME HIMSELF NEXT TIME." to Kenny's dismay the other people who where advancing on him drew around the corner "THERE HE IS KILL HIM!" they ran at him. Kenny quickly got up gasping; he started down the main road only he was going the opposite way that he needed to go. "How the heck!" He muttered to himself. Buki who was outrunning the others, suddenly lunged in front of Kenny and stabbed him in the left forearm. "AHH!" Kenny quickly yelled as he pulled away from Buki. His arm bled, pain shot up it his muscles tensing to the point where they hurt, the kunai stuck into his arm. He quickly reared himself forward and tried an off balance right jab. He hit but Buki didn't even budge, he then laughed "you really have no talent maybe I'll cut off your arms and show you pain before you die!" the spun a kick hitting the back of the kunai. Pain shot up his arm as the kunai went through the bone and almost out the other side.

Kenny tried a sweeping kick quickly thinking that he might just trip Buki while he had one leg off the ground. The Sweeping kick connected to the shin but he didn't even get off centered, he spun fast, connecting another blow to the kunai in his arm. The kunai went through his arm; only the small portion of the grip remained visible. Pain shot through the arm as the kunai went through his arm, but more than that, the funny feeling that he had been feeling in his arm was getting stronger. In fact, he felt the feeling was circulating through his body. Suddenly he spurt a large amount of blood, as the lower part of his arm almost exploded from the inside. The small cut that was from the kunai coming through became larger and longer, going down and up his arm toward his wrist and his underarm. "GAHHHH!" Kenny yelled loud enough that anyone in town could here it.

Jiraiya ran towards the battle hearing the commotion thinking I hope "I'm not too late."

The splitting pain was terrible as the cut reached his wrist and his arm spurted a larger amount of blood then the previous time. Suddenly Buki assaulted him again throwing a hit into the kunai in his arm intent on driving it into his side he was surprised that when he hit, the kunai didn't budge at all.

Kenny was still yelling even though the pain was being overcome by the power he was starting to feel in his arm. He felt the kunai moving out of his arm and his bone healing as the cut had finally stopped growing but was now bleeding profusely. He stopped yelling and came to his senses. He removed the kunai from his arm quickly. Buki leapt back drawing another kunai then lunged at Kenny. Kenny's arm felt tense as though he had an electrical current going through it, Buki slashed at his right arm yelling "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, I WILL KILL YOU HERE!" he slashed at him with his new kunai. Kenny quickly blocked with the kunai that he pulled out of his arm, as the current started flowing through his arm faster and with more speed. Buki twisted around slashing at him again hitting his left arm with a slash that was deflected of his muscles he then spun and slashed again confused as to thy his arm was not knocked off his body. Kenny finally tried to move more of this electrical current feeling into his arm. Suddenly his arm started to throb, but he felt power rushing to it. It began to transform, growing bigger and longer than before. Buki lunged forward right up into Kenny's face wondering how that much chakra was running through his arm he then spun again to kick his head. Kenny's arm transformed more, this time the muscles grew and the whole arm became wider. He threw the kunai backhanded at the hip of Buki while turning his hips and blocking the kick with his left arm. The kunai imbedded in his hip as his kick was stopped without even budging Kenny he then after landing pulled out the kunai and ran strait at Kenny doing some hand seals.

Next, the outer part of Kenny's arm grew larger then the inner part, almost like armor, and the hand grew to match the proportioning of his arm, which now if standing would fall down to his knees. He felt like the transformation was almost complete. He then stood up and observed the hand movements ready for another attack. His opponent finished the hand seals "Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu" a Roaring fireball erupted from his mouth straight at Kenny. As it came toward him, his arm finished transforming, as the armor spread up to his shoulder. "You can't beat me like that!" Kenny yelled at Buki.

Kenny was not sure how much his arm could do, but he was willing to take a gamble right now. He reared back his arm. Buki ran behind the fireball as it went towards Kenny doing more hand seals. Kenny started running toward the fireball with his arm reared back. The fireball raged forward about to engulf Kenny when about 4 shuriken flew through it at Kenny. Kenny used the weight of his new arm to increase his speed in spinning around twice, once to block the shuriken. He then kept spinning and the fireball hit him just as his arm came around a second time. As Kenny's arm hit the fireball, his fist hit Buki in the face, thus dispelling the fireball and sending Buki flying twenty feet backward. "Who is next?" Kenny said turning to the crowd.

Buki lay there for a second before pilling himself up and telling his men "Kill Him!" then passing out, almost immediately all the thugs started to advance on him pulling out knives maces and the like "avoid his arm and go for the heart." the big one ordered the band against him now numbered twenty. Kenny's eyes opened wide, he wasn't sure he could take twenty in one shot; He braced himself defensively with his arm in front of his body.

A red blur was seen it collided with two of the thugs pinning them to the wall knocking them out the figure turned and was revealed to be Jiraiya, He leaped in front of Kenny as one of the thugs slashed at Kenny grabbing the thug's arm, twisting it, then yanking it straight. He then did some hand seals too fast for Kenny to see. Suddenly, the earth in front of him spiked up sending tremor and cracks through the ground and raining ten pound rocks onto the rest of them.

Kenny was speechless; he half wanted to beat up Jiraiya for sending him down here in the first place, "What are you doing here? It's barely been an hour and a half." Jiraiya walked over to him "saving your life, as for the hour and a half I sensed the chakra in your arm and came as fast as I was able." he then surveyed Buki "Did he have any information?" he asked.

"Something about odd things in Sunakure. WHY THE HECK DO YOU MAKE DEALINGS WITH THUGS LIKE THIS GUY!" Kenny had finally got that question off his chest.

Jiraiya walked over to him and started to examine his arm that had not yet returned to normal "Who else can get information outside of the law... Anyways I'm going to wrap your arm... you might just be a good shinobi one day." he offered his hand to Kenny.

Kenny just dusted himself off ignoring Jiraiya's gestures. "So what's next?"

He only replied with a slight snort "what an ingrate…" he muttered under his breath "well do you want my teachings or not boy?"

"Sure, let's just get the heck out of this town." Kenny replied, starting to walk toward the entrance of the town.

Jiraiya just nodded in agreement remembering his trip to the 'Gentlemen's club', where the women were not that pretty.

A few minutes later, as they were walking away from the town, Kenny asked, "Jiraiya, when I was fighting that guy the funny feeling in my arm got stronger and eventually my arm ended up like this. What the heck is wrong with my arm?" Jiraiya looked at him, "It's not what's wrong with your arm it's what's wrong with you, you have a bloodline limit that I have never seen before."

Jiraiya went on with explaining what a bloodline limit and chakra were and after a few minutes Jiraiya said, "I'm going to have to seal your arm." "What!" Kenny responded but before he could he was knocked out.

During the time Kenny was out cold, Jiraiya made preparations for the chakra seal that was to be put on Kenny. Jiraiya had noticed that Kenny bled more profusely out his arm than any where else. He deduced that the chakra is Kenny's arm and his ability to heal is closely connected. He kept that in mind and made the chakra seal right where the cut was. A while later Kenny woke up. "Wha… What the heck?" He looked and saw that his arm was back to normal, only the cut that had developed was a scar and the scar along with most of the inner arm had the seals on it.

Jiraiya then spoke, "I put a seal on your arm to limit the chakra flow to your arm; your chakra and your body's ability to heal are closely connected, so if you burn all your chakra, you will lose your ability to heal and you will just bleed to death..."

"You mean that chakra stuff you were talking about?" Kenny asked. "Yes but you may need to use your arm later so notice I put seal over the scar, all you need to do to activate your arm is reopen the wound and in doing so you will break the seal." He stated this to Kenny, handing him the kunai that had been thrust through it the first time.

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "This chakra thing... How exactly do I use it?" He asked hoping to figure out just what type of force chakra was.  
"Chakra made when you combine your physical energy and your spiritual energy and tha--- (After a long explanation of what chakra is) --- And that is what chakra is." he finished smiling at the explanation he gave "I will teach you how to mold chakra as we travel to Konoha, during the trip I will teach you what you can learn."

"Konoha? What's in Konoha?" Kenny asked, looking forward to learning more. "You will learn," he said to Kenny walking off along the road with his new student.


End file.
